Olvidarte?
by Dark Lupina
Summary: [Aioros x Shura, Yaoi] Pela ótica de Shura, a curta história de uma amizade e um amor que tiveram um triste fim... COMPLETA!
1. Capítulo 1

**Retratação:** A obra a seguir trata-se de uma fanfiction inspirada na série de animação japonesa Saint Seiya, e na série em quadrinhos Saint Seiya Episode G, com fins exclusivos de entretenimento, sem lucro algum de minha parte. As séries e todos os seus personagens aqui citados são de propriedade de Masami Kurumada.

**Observação: **Antes que me apedrejem, eu sei que eles tinham seus quinze anos lá pelos anos 70, sei que a Madonna só começou a fazer sucesso no começo da década de 80 e que Spanish Eyes é do começo dos anos 90, mas como eu precisava da música pra fic, tomei a licença poética. É esta também a música que o Aioros põe pra tocar na vitrola, e são de sua letra os trechos que apareceram em itálico durante a fic.

**o.O.o**

O longo dia de treinamento finalmente chegara ao fim. Exaustos, rindo e conversando sobre as banalidades da vida, eles fizeram o caminho de volta á suas Casas, lado a lado, os passos na mesma cadência, quase em sincronia.

-Falou, _cabrón_... – disse Shura, dando um soco de leve no ombro de Aioros. – _Asta mañana_...

Aioros sorriu diante do cumprimento. Mas quando viu ele dar-lhe as costas, pousou uma mão sobre seu ombro o impedindo de ir.

O espanhol virou a cabeça e ergueu uma sobrancelha em muda interrogação.

-Você precisa acordar cedo amanhã? – o sagitariano quis saber. – Eu tava afim de sair hoje...

Eles tinham quinze anos apenas, eram recentes Cavaleiros de Ouro. Era uma dura rotina de treinamentos, preparação para futuras missões em lugares distantes, e ao final de cada dia, estavam sempre tão cansados, que pouco tempo sobrava para si próprios. E isso que Aioros treinava o próprio irmão mais novo para ser Cavaleiro também.

Sobrava tão pouco tempo para se lembrar que eram adolescentes, que eram apenas garotos. Seria tão bom dar uma volta, comer uma besteira com refrigerante esquecer de que a responsabilidade de proteger uma deusa estava em suas mãos.

Mas o corpo doía tanto...

-Desculpa... – e sacudiu a cabeça em negativa, vagarosamente. – Tô morto.

-Fica pra outra hora então... – Aioros tentou sorrir em compreensão, também se sentia cansado. Mas não queria ficar só, não aquela noite...

Shura estranhou aquele ar de decepção no rosto do amigo. Porque Aioros estava assim, tão subitamente triste? Talvez também tivesse no coração o mesmo sentimento que ele, de que haviam perdido a infância, e agora a adolescência também se ia. Sorriu na tentativa de conforta-lo.

-Mas vou estar aqui do lado, de qualquer jeito... Aparece pra jogar conversa fora, depois que o pestinha dormir...

Aioros riu de leve, e com isso fez o capricorniano sentir-se... melhor. Mais leve.

-Vejo você depois, então... Até logo, Shura. – o grego se despediu, vacilante em dar as costas ao amigo.

-_Asta luego, cabrón_...

**o.O.o**

Fechou o registro do chuveiro, removendo com as mãos o excesso de água nos cabelos, ao mesmo passo que aguardava que ela escorresse de seu corpo nu. Esfregou a toalha felpuda por cima de si, sem muito capricho, e nisso, ouviu uma risada vinda da sala.

-Mas tá rindo do quê?? – Shura perguntou meio descrente, enfiando a cabeça desgrenhada pela porta do banheiro, enquanto enrolava a toalha em torno de seus quadris.

O que ele viu foi Aioros sentado no tapete, com os vinis de sua coleção espalhados ao seu redor, um deles em suas mãos. E ria.

-Desde quando você gosta de Madonna, Shura! – e riu de novo, doce feito um menino.

Shura franziu o cenho, e foi logo indo tirar o LP das mãos dele.

-Ganhei de presente. – foi a resposta seca que recebeu, quando teve o vinil tomado de si.

-Deu pra ver... – Aioros disse, em tom de brincadeira. – Eu vi a música sublinhada atrás.

O espanhol corou vigorosamente, lançando um olhar assassino na direção do grego.

-Não vou perguntar nada! – ele o tranqüilizou, indo se sentar no meio dos vinis outra vez.

Shura estava caminho do quarto pra ir se vestir, quando uma última frase provinda de Aioros quase o fez bater com a cabeça na porta.

-...mas essa Giovana deve ser gostosa... Dá pra ver só pela letra...

Ignorando-o, Shura foi se trocar. Vestiu uma calça larga, daquelas bem de ficar em casa, escolheu uma camiseta qualquer e voltou pra sala com ela sobre os ombros, pra ver Aioros colocando o mesmo vinil da Madonna que tirara de suas mãos para tocar.

Pensou em ralhar com ele outra vez, mas viu sua expressão séria e mudou de idéia. Sentou-se ao lado do amigo, no chão mesmo, e o viu fechar os olhos quando a balada começou, uma canção triste, cheia de acordes de guitarra espanhola.

-Música bonita... – sussurrou, ainda de olhos fechados.

-Eu acho brega. – contra-respondeu Shura, de maneira seca, outra vez.

Aioros vestia jeans, e tênis novos, que os dois tinham ido comprar juntos, poucas semanas atrás, e uma camisa preta de botões, parcialmente aberta sobre o peito. Ainda dava pra ver seus cabelos loiros úmidos do banho, e cheirava a perfume, uma essência barata, mas forte e masculina.

"Ele devia querer sair mesmo...", Shura pensou. "Nunca é de se arrumar assim".

-Música brega sempre é bonita. – o sagitariano sorriu. – Deve ter sido especial pra vocês dois, essa música, né?

Dissera tudo em voz baixa, com uma certa ponta de timidez. Foi a vez de Shura rir.

-Eu nunca tive nada com ela, Aioros... Ela é que se acha especial na minha vida, e fica mandando esses presentes sem sentido. Só marcou essa música por causa do nome dela.

Os olhos castanhos de Aioros fitaram os dele, escuros também. Ele sorria.

-Tá estranho você, _cabrón_... – Shura o olhou, desconfiado. – _Que passa_?

Ele já estava acostumado com o linguajar dele, compreendeu. Tantos anos na Grécia e Shura ainda insistia em misturar a língua local com sua língua natal, tornando seu jeito de falar algo tão único... Como ele inteiro.

Olhou pra ele com firmeza, pra depois sorrir com ar vago, num mistério meio brincalhão.

-Somos amigos tem tempo... Você já parou pra me ouvir tantas vezes, esteve comigo quando eu esperava estar sozinho. Me bateu um sentimento tem um tempo, só fiquei com vontade de dizer. Você é especial pra mim... – e corou ligeiramente, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Shura sorriu com gosto, eram essas as declarações do amigo. Ele sentiu que ele estava tentando conseguir algo, só lhe restava descobrir o que. Seu sorriso foi crescendo, só podia ser uma coisa...

-Tá apaixonado! – e riu. - Não me venha com essa de que me ama, que somos os melhores amigos, e blá, blá, blá. Você sabe que estou aqui pra você... Vai, me conta, quem é _la muchacha_?

Aioros respondeu com um riso cristalino.

-Eu não trocaria mulher nenhuma por uma amizade como a sua, que isso fique claro... - desviou os olhos pra vitrola, a música parecia estar chegando ao seu fim. Era bonita, será que a tal garota que tinha dado o disco não era nada dele mesmo? – Mas não foi esse tipo de sentimento que me deu, Shura. Foi mais alguma a coisa do tipo...

Suspirou, o rosto pensativo. Prosseguiu:

-Do quanto um amigo se torna tão importante na sua vida que as vezes assusta. Eu li, uma vez que é bom deixar as pessoas próximas sabendo do que você sente por elas, porque pode não ter outra chance de dizer...

A essa frase o espanhol o encarava com as sobrancelhas juntas, imaginando o que ia na cabeça do amigo. Ele parecia abalado, ou talvez fosse cansaço dos treinamentos. Suspirou pousando uma mão firme no ombro do dele, cada palavra começava a tomar forma.

-O que te perturba? Fala pra mim, _hombre_! Pode abrir seu coração... Você soube de algo, teme algo?

-Eu sei que eu posso contar com você... – pousou a mão sobre a dele e disse, tranqüilo, os olhos recendendo de felicidade, dando a certeza de que confiava em nele. - Eu soube de uma coisa sim... E faz algum tempo, mas não é nada de mais. Dependendo de quem vê, claro... Porque pra mim é importante. Vou tentar ser o mais direto que puder, desculpa se te deixar pouco confortável...

A mão de Aioros apertou a de Shura, os olhos não o encaravam diretamente, mas não se demoveram de seu rosto.

-Eu nem ia com a sua cara quando você chegou aqui... - riu-se -...Mas o tempo passou, quando finalmente conseguimos quebrar o gelo, eu descobri, eu queria ser seu amigo. Daqueles de filme, sabe? Juntos pro que der e vier. Hoje eu sei que tenho isso em você, mas acabei achando no meu coração um sentimento diferente disso...

Shura o viu suspirar pesado, e Aioros implorava á Atena em pessoa que não o deixasse perceber o quanto sua calma estava alterada.

-Eu não estou entendendo... – o capricorniano murmurou pateticamente, se tinha perdido no meio do discurso dele, só observando enquanto o amigo tombava a cabeça pra frente, meio rindo.

-Eu te conheço o bastante pra saber que só sinceridade funciona com você. Por isso eu queria estar com você esta noite, eu precisava dizer, já não suporto carregar isso sozinho. - ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo, as faces ardiam, isso ia ser difícil, mas tinha que sair - Shura... Eu descobri que gosto de você. Mais do que como amigo...

-Mais do que como amigo, eu continuo não entendendo... Como, mais do que como amigo? - o olhar na face dele era inestimável, era confuso e ao mesmo tempo engraçado. Aioros podia ver as rodas na cabeça dele a girar, imaginando como poderiam ser mais, talvez fossem irmãos? Impossível! O que havia além de gostar como amigo? – Como irmão?

Aioros escorou os cotovelos nos joelhos, as mãos sobre a testa, deixando o cabelo cair sobre os olhos, já que a cabeça estava livre da faixa que geralmente usava pra treinar. Olhava pra ele com estima, sorrindo da inocência dele. Mas de repente ficou sério.

-Não. Você sabe... - se ele não entendesse agora, não ia entender nunca. Escondeu o rosto entre os joelhos pra falar - Como caras... Que gostam de caras...

O rosto de Shura se escoou de toda cor.

Não, não podia ser.

Aioros, um... Um _maricón_? Mas ele parecia tão normal, tão... Normal... Não havia como, se ele fosse assim veria. Será, será que ele era faz tempo ou estava confuso? Não podia ser... Maricas, sabiam ao nascer não sabiam? Um homem não virava de uma hora pra outra, do nada...

-Co... Como? - foi tudo que disse numa voz pasma, como se tivesse ouvido de Aioros que ele tinha nascido com um tumor no cérebro e nunca comentado nada.

-Eu sempre achei normal esse tipo de coisa... - o sagitariano virou o rosto pra Shura, deixando um lado da face ainda apoiado nos joelhos. - Mas nunca pensei que fosse acontecer comigo. Não é questão de homem ou mulher, eu não acredito que fosse sentir isso por qualquer um. Quando eu me dei por conta... Isso o que eu sinto estava li, escondido num canto do coração, tentando sair... Não é tão novo pra mim quanto é pra você, mas é estranho do mesmo jeito...

Ele terminou com uma ponta de sorriso constrangido, olhando pra face concentrada do capricorniano, que ouvia tudo atento, como se fosse uma lição importante onde qualquer detalhe perdido pudesse fazer falta.

-Então, você tá dizendo que não é... Um _maricón_. Nossa, eu não sei dizer isso de outra forma... Você... Você só se sente desse jeito por mim?

-Eu nunca senti nada assim por ninguém, pode ficar tranqüilo... - disse em tom brincalhão, os olhos fechados, assentindo com a cabeça em movimentos lentos, mas decididos. - Acima do que eu sinto você é meu amigo, sempre vai ser... Espero!

Shura o encarou com firmeza e seriedade, a postura rígida de extrema concentração. Aioros era um amigo aberto na sua frente, movimentos bruscos poderiam danificar a psique dele.

-Você não tá confundindo as coisas? Pensa! Olha pra mim. O que você vê, te pareço _una bela chica_? - passou a mão grossa pelos cabelos descuidados sondando uma forma de abordar o cerne da questão.

- Se fosse por questão de beleza, de corpo... Eu estaria muito bem sozinho, obrigado. Eu me apaixonaria por você até se você fosse verde, espanhol, desde que ainda mantivesse em você tudo o que já mostrou pra mim... – Aioros disse, com fingida tranqüilidade, mas o rosto rubro o denunciando.

-O que você pensa que os homens fazem? Você ia ter coragem de fazer comigo?

Seus braços foram rápidos. Ele se inclinou para Aioros, apoiou-se no chão e com uma mão o trouxe pra junto de si, fazendo com que o outro se sobressaltasse com alguma violência, colando seu peito nu contra o do grego, um parecendo respirar o hálito do outro com a proximidade. Aioros o sentia como se flutuasse acima dele, seu cosmos ardendo os envolvia como se o ar fosse uma força pulsante de determinação.

Shura era um homem treinado, havia recebido o treinamento de um santo: comer da terra, beber água suja, a água vinda do céu, até a urina de seu inimigo se perdesse. Ele não tinha pudores, sobretudo se fosse pra tirar esse peso dos ombros do amigo.

-Você me quer? Quer esse _hombre_ rude? Me toque, sua chance. _Besame como una vadia_! Se entregue pra mim como um homem! – desafiou.

Aioros arfava forte, um calor desconhecido percorrendo o corpo. Ele não sabia como seria se algum dia acontecesse, se algum dia ele viesse a realmente tocá-lo, esperava qualquer coisa, menos que fosse... Tão intenso, tê-lo junto de si.

Ele o fitou com olhos que eram puro fogo, mordendo um lábio ao ouvir as palavras de desafio. Aproximou a boca da orelha dele, ainda se refazendo, e murmurou, em tom de igual desafio:

-Você tem certeza disso?

Shura o largou como o tinha pego, lançando pra ele um olhar duro, direto.

-Eu tenho. Não sou de voltar atrás em palavra dada. Mas, _e tu toro_? Precisa perguntar esta tolice?! _No tienes cullones para currarse com um hombre_! – soltou a última frase mais pra si que para Aioros, sem encara-lo diretamente.

O grego não compreendeu de todo o que ele havia dito, mas franziu o rosto num esgar de fúria.

-É melhor não duvidar do que eu tenho ou não tenho, espanhol...

Engatinhou pra junto dele sem muita paciência, um braço o puxando com força pra junto de si. A boca se juntou á dele cheia de fome, urgência, raiva, a língua intrusa invadindo-o sem pedir permissão.

Shura teria reagido com choque, nojo, estranheza, puro pânico de alguém os ver, alguém lhe apontar o dedo acusador, o _maricón_, sempre teve vontade de vestir saias, imaginaria o choque de sua mãe, o desgosto de seu pai.

Tudo isso passou pela mente dele, entretanto num nível muito subconsciente, sendo descartado como irrelevante. Agora, sua prioridade era dominar, era mostrar a esse homem que ele não o faria de moça, sua mente gritava que ele lutaria para que ele não o penetrasse, e tudo estaria bem.

As línguas se digladiaram num grunhido. O segurando pelos cabelos, Shura atacou sua boca num beijo que nada tinha de gentil, e Aioros tampouco correspondia com delicadezas. Eles mais se pareciam a duas feras lutando por um território.

Shura se apoiava como podia, a mão ainda tímida agarrando parte da cintura do amigo como garras, hesitando ali dando uma chance de desistência a ele, como se num aviso de que não o obrigasse a ofende-lo, porque ele não desejava tal coisa.

Mas Aioros não o apartou ou recuou, e os gemidos roucos dele morriam dentro de sua boca. Ele teve então que provar seu ponto, apertando aquelas nádegas firmes, afastando a camisa, puxando o tecido da calça, o esfregando junto a seu corpo, excitando á ele e a si mesmo com a fricção, como dois lobos no cio.

Seus olhos não desgrudavam dos de Aioros, "Eu desejo salvá-lo de um engano", eles gritavam, "Eu não vou parar mesmo que tenha que te desonrar nesse chão".

O grego o enlaçou pelo pescoço, sem deixar que o beijo terminasse, uma das mãos afagando sua nuca, a outra descendo por suas costas, ora apertando os músculos firmes, ora arranhando a pele morena dele. Os olhos, ora estavam fechados, ora se abriam para encará-lo, se mostrando tão dispostos a prosseguir quanto os dele.

Provaria pra ele que o queria ali, ou não provaria nunca mais.

O peito subia descia, numa respiração cada vez mais descompassada, sentindo o corpo se aquecendo e se excitando ao se roçar contra o dele com tamanho vigor. Desceu uma mão sobre seu pescoço, escorregando com firmeza pelo peito, curioso pra tocar um corpo diferente do que estava acostumado, mas ainda assim, tão familiar. Deixou correr um dos mamilos dele entre seus dedos, apertando a carne sob sua palma depois, e os olhos tornaram a fitá-lo, ainda sem interromper o beijo, desafiando e provando que ele também ia ter o lugar dele ali...

Shura sabia que um companheiro passivo, agüentando suas agressões era uma coisa. Tinha a certeza de que era apenas uma questão de ir com firmeza, em algum momento ele recuaria. Iguais agressões eram outra coisa que ele também conhecia, bastava ser mais forte e preciso no ponto onde o deter.

Entretanto, aquelas mãos ávidas em seu corpo, quentes e desejosas, eram algo que ele não compreendia. Por uns momentos o parou, confuso, assustado e tenso, pronto a trancar e recuar como um gato arisco.

Foi o que quis fazer ao sentir os dedos dele em seu tórax torcendo seu mamilo, de uma forma puramente sexual. O que saiu de sua boca foi um lamento de agonia, excitação misturada a medo e tudo que ele desejou fazer, foi chorar desamparado.

Ele o beijou fundo dessa vez, mais lento, pueril, buscando consolo, e não agressões. Aioros havia vencido, ele não estava brincando, e ele...

Ele era um homem cujo mundo fora girado de cabeça pra baixo. Ficou se sentindo desamparado e perdido, sem saber que direção seguir. Tudo que ele sabia era que seu coração estava partido, seu amigo, seu único amigo o havia traído o amando... E agora, só lhe restava escolher.

A solidão... Ou um amante.

Aioros respondeu ao beijo na mesma intensidade dele, como no início. Mas agora era cálido, e doce... Será que ele tinha conseguido provar que era aquilo o que queria? Será que tinha conseguido mostrar pra ele que o queria, pouco importasse o fato dele ser homem?

Mas quando o viu abraçá-lo, chorando no seu ombro, sentiu-se imensamente assustado, aquele frio incomodo no ventre o assolando. Agarrou-se á ele cheio de carinho, as mãos afagando seus cabelos.

-Não me deixe, Aioros... Não vá embora... Eu... Eu... Vamos fazer como você quiser... - Shura se ouviu dizendo, a possibilidade da perda muito grande pra controlar o tremor em seu corpo e o pavor em seu coração. - _Solo no me dejas_...

-Eu não vou deixar você... - disse em tom baixo, tentando conforta-lo, mas a voz saia assustada, sentia tanto medo quanto ele. - Shura, quem começou tudo fui eu... Eu não seria covarde pra te abandonar...

"_Eu tenho certeza de que o coração dele está aqui comigo_

_Sei que não pode ver minhas mãos tremendo  
Mas sei que ele me escuta cantar"  
_

Nenhum dos dois fazia alguma idéia de como seria agora, daquele dia pra frente, mas decidiram que precisavam tentar para saber.

**o.O.o**

_Eu gosto muito deste casal, mas sou muito pouco familiarizada com o Shura._

_Ter uma capricorniana pra me ajudar com ele foi tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuudo de bão!! B_

_Arigatou gosaimasu, Ran! pagando reverência_

_Ela vai ter continuação, viu? Espero que vocês fiquem ansiosas pelo próximo capítulo assim como eu pelos reviews!_

_Um beijo!_

_**Dark Lupina**_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Retratação:** A obra a seguir trata-se de uma fanfiction inspirada na série de animação japonesa Saint Seiya, e na série em quadrinhos Saint Seiya Episode G, com fins exclusivos de entretenimento, sem lucro algum de minha parte. As séries e todos os seus personagens aqui citados são de propriedade de Masami Kurumada.

**o.O.o**

Continuaram com suas vidas, a princípio, ainda amigos, mas agora um laço mais forte os unia.

Na arena, sob o sol forte da Grécia, treinavam como sempre, lutando lado a lado como guerreiros de valor que eram. E no fim do dia, regressavam aos seus lares do jeito que sempre faziam, rindo e conversando.

Mas Shura, naqueles primeiros tempos, ainda não conseguia entender a necessidade que Aioros tinha de abraça-lo em cada despedida, em cada momento á sós. Os beijos dele, o toque de suas mãos, provocavam seu corpo – ele era _hombre_, afinal –, mas não era capaz de compreender o que movia o grego a desejar aquilo.

Mas bem, ele tinha prometido, e nunca falhava com suas promessas. Ia fazer como Aioros quisesse, enquanto ele conseguisse suportar. E não estava sendo tão ruim assim, apenas... Diferente.

Aioros estranhava, e muito, as novas atitudes dele, depois dele ter chorado em seus braços, pedindo para não deixa-lo sozinho...

Trocaram um beijo tímido e hesitante depois daquilo, e Shura pediu, o rosto em fogo pela vergonha, que considerasse aquele o primeiro beijo dos dois, ao invés daquele de antes, trocado apenas por desafio.

A cada chance que o grego tinha de toca-lo, Shura correspondia de maneira comedida, testando o território onde pisava, como bom cabrito que era(1). Aioros sempre buscava ter toda a intensidade que ele sabia, o espanhol possuía, mas ele era paciente...

O tempo ia trazer de volta pra ele todo aquele calor, outra vez. Isso se tivesse sorte.

**o.O.o**

Aioros não tinha saído de casa, naquele dia. Quando tinha ido bater á sua porta pela manhã, um Aiolia pululante por causa do dia de folga, lhe viera informar que o irmão acordara doente, e que ia ficar na cama. Quis cumprimenta-lo, mas ele dormia.

Shura então foi cumprir sua rotina, e voltou no final da noite com uma caixa de pizza nas mãos, a levando direto pra Casa de Sagitário.

Entrou com a permissão do servo da casa, e foi se esgueirando devagar pelo lugar as escuras. Espiando pela porta entreaberta do quarto, viu Aioros enfiado debaixo do cobertor, iluminado pela luz da TV, o rosto vermelho, meio transpirante, e um termômetro enfiado na boca. Aiolia dormia por cima das cobertas, enrolado ao lado do irmão, feito um gatinho. Um pequeno leãozinho...

-Oi... – Shura disse com um sorriso.

-Entra de uma vez, espanhol... – resmungou o grego, o mais brincalhão que conseguia, a voz meio engrolada por causa do termômetro.

Shura entrou, pé-ante-pé, e se sentou na beirada da cama, entregando a caixa de pizza nas mãos dele. Aioros farejou o ar feito um cãozinho, e abriu a caixa.

-Calabresa! – exclamou, feliz.

-Eu lembrei que você gosta... – e voltou o olhar para Aiolia, que dormia tranqüilo. – A gente acorda ele pra comer?

-Não, deixa dormir... – disse, examinando o termômetro.

Shura tentou ver que temperatura o pequeno objeto marcava, mas não conseguiu, Aioros logo o depositou sobre o criado-mudo. O sagitariano puxou as cobertas com cuidado, tendo um leve tremor ao se expor ao ar da noite, e nem estava tão frio assim...

-Aonde você vai...? – Shura o conteve de partir, segurando-o pelo braço.

-Levar o Aiolia pra cama dele... – e procurou os lábios dele com os seus, num toque rápido, deixando o espanhol sentir o calor febril em que seu corpo estava. – E tomar um banho frio, ver se a febre baixa...

Ele pegou o irmão no colo com delicadeza, e se ergueu com um suspiro cansado, indo em direção á porta.

-Pega alguma coisa pra você beber, tem suco, vinho... Eu vou ficar só no chá. Volto logo.

Chutou a porta e saiu, deixando Shura sozinho no quarto, iluminado apenas pela luz da TV.

Assim que o viu sair, o espanhol se esticou até o criado mudo, deixando a caixa de pizza de lado por hora, indo tomar entre os dedos desajeitados o pequeno cilindro de vidro e mercúrio. Marcava 39 graus, uma febre alta... Também, quem mandou o infeliz obrigar Aiolia a treinar na chuva? O garoto tinha sorte de não ter ficado doente também...

Ele foi buscar um jarro de vinho na cozinha, enquanto o chuveiro deixava suas gotas tilintarem sobre o azulejo do box, sobre o corpo dele...

Não, ele não ficava excitado de pensar nele, de olhar pra ele, as curvas angulosas daquele corpo não mexiam com ele do mesmo jeito que _una chica desnuda_ faria. Aioros era homem, era forte, e conforme ele avançava nas suas explorações sobre o sagitariano, ele ia descobrindo que não ia ser assim tão fácil domina-lo.

Ele não reclamava se ele pusesse a mão num lugar que uma mulher considerasse impróprio, não recusava avanço nenhum, pelo contrário, ele avançava do mesmo jeito. Nada de choradeira, de se fazer de difícil.

Pensou que talvez fosse o desafio que o instigasse.

Bebericando vinho, e comendo uma fatia de pizza, ele assistia ao filme que a TV exibia, quando Aioros entrou no quarto, o corpo luzindo no escuro, ainda úmido de água, e nada além de uma toalha o cobria.

Os dois trocaram um olhar, ambos muito sérios. Aioros trancou a porta atrás de si, e foi se deitar na cama, ao lado de Shura. A coberta subiu, ele se enfiou de baixo dela, ainda de toalha, pra depois descarta-la, quando já tinha o corpo coberto.

-Você e seus pudores... – Shura resmungou de boca cheia, sem dar grande importância á aproximação dele junto de si, separando a nudez de toca-lo apenas com o cobertor.

-Ué, vai que você me chama de oferecido? – Aioros brincou, pegando uma fatia de pizza pra si.

-Já te vi sem roupa um milhão de vezes, _cabrón_! – ele não gostou de ouvir aquilo...

-Então entra aqui debaixo...

Shura fez pouco caso do tom de voz insinuante dele, e sem se fazer de rogado ao convite, se enfiou ali, pra se acomodar junto de seu calor. Ele largou a borda seca da pizza dentro da caixa, e pousou uma mão sobre a testa de Aioros.

-Melhor se cuidar, você tá queimando...

-Eu sei... – e sorriu. A febre o consumia por dentro, mas outra coisa consumia um pouco mais... – Mas arrumei um cobertor pra me livrar do frio essa noite, não?

O espanhol deixou correr as pontas dos dedos pela face dele, os olhos castanhos o fitando, sérios, o rosto bem próximo do seu.

-Você quer que eu fique aqui está noite?

Aioros ignorou o pedaço de pizza em sua mão, jogando-o de encontro á caixa. Uma de suas mãos apertou a mão de Shura que estava sobre seu rosto, a outra, ele pôs em sua nuca, o trazendo pra mais perto de si, para beija-lo lenta e languidamente.

-Isso foi um sim? – perguntou com um sorriso, ao se afastar do grego.

-Você é lento pra entender mesmo, espanhol...

**o.O.o**

Não era o corpo dele, mas era o que ele lhe provocava.

Tinha havido uma pequena disputa pela dominância, mas Aioros, em desvantagem, com o corpo fragilizado e febril, acabou perdendo aquela batalha.

Um silvo de dor ao ser invadido, a sensação de ser rasgado por dentro. Um par de corpos tensos, estáticos por alguns momentos.

Uma dança lenta no princípio, mas que rápido evoluiu, em movimentos vigorosos, fortes. Gemidos roucos e animalescos de um, torturados de outro, mas que não tardaram a se equiparar em intensidade, conforme o prazer crescia, espantando a dor naquele momento.

A satisfação veio, então...

Ambos ainda estavam ofegantes, Aioros deitado por baixo de Shura, os braços trêmulos segurando o espanhol conta seu peito, afagando com uma mão os cabelos que se misturavam aos seus.

Shura escondera o rosto contra a curva do pescoço do grego. O cheiro era de suor, suor de homem, era um homem que ele tinha abaixo de si.

Aquele era o homem que ele tinha aprendido a amar como amigo, e que, de maneira inesperada – ao menos para si – o tinha desejado de maneira diferente.

Ele tinha realizado o desejo dele. Por ele. Cada abraço e cada beijo foram lentamente o conduzindo para o que tinham acabado de fazer, e sem que Shura percebesse, ele foi caindo numa armadilha feita por seu próprio coração.

Aioros tinha coragem pra _currarse com um hombre_, isso ele já tinha provado. Mas e se ele se arrependesse? Bem, ao menos tinha sido com ele, um amigo, não com um outro qualquer. Aioros estaria bem, mas como Shura ficaria?

Nada nunca mais seria igual. O capricorniano já não conseguia mais se ver como simplesmente um amigo para Aioros, e se ele não o desejasse mais, depois daquilo, ele não tinha nem idéia do que ia fazer.

Não queria ver Aioros com mais ninguém, e também não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem ele.

_Por la puta madre de Dios_, ele estava apaixonado...

**o.O.o**

Aioros acabou com uma pneumonia, mas nada que antibióticos e um tempo de molho não pudessem resolver...

Quando a tosse cessou e o peito parou de doer, bastou um olhar maquiavélico na direção de Aiolia para o garoto saber que ele ia recuperar todo o tempo de treinamento perdido.

Em um dia, se lhe deixassem...

Foi um dia cansativo. Como "recreio" pro irmão, Aioros o colocou pra rachar a lenha dos aldeões, apenas com a força do cosmo.

Sentado debaixo de uma árvore, o sagitariano apenas observava Aiolia começar o trabalho, bufando de raiva. Sim, ele imaginava que o menino estivesse cansado, e seu coração doía de puxa-lo tanto nos seus esforços, mas não ia demonstrar, afinal, ele podia ser seu irmão, mas a incumbência que Aioros tinha era a de treina-lo para ser um Cavaleiro de Ouro, o futuro Cavaleiro de Leão, e não era com mimos e facilidades que ia conseguir que ele estivesse á altura de sua armadura.

-Aioros, eu não consigo! – estava quase chorando.

-Aiolia, o que eu falei? – e se levantou, indo em direção á ele.

Pôs outro pedaço de lenha sobre o apoio. O último, fora feito em milhões de farpas pelo cosmo indisciplinado do pequeno.

-Você sabe como é que nós, Cavaleiros, somos capazes de partir a rocha dura, rasgar o chão com um chute, estilhaçar as estrelas? – Aioros repetiu o velho mote do poder supremo dos Guerreiros de Atena.

-Através da explosão dos átomos... – Aiolia engoliu o choro.

-Você pode controlar esta explosão, Aiolia, basta se concentrar... E já mostrei como fazer, concentre o seu cosmo, um filete dele apenas...

Uma luz dourada brilhou em torno do corpo do Cavaleiro de Sagitário, e aquela mesma luz tomou a forma de um arco, e uma flecha fina. Ele disparou aquela flecha fina em direção á tora, e ela caiu do apoio, um pedaço pra cada lado.

-Concentração! – e deu um tapa amistoso na cabeça do discípulo. – Você consegue...

-Não sei pra que isso vai me servir... – Aiolia resmungou, colocando os pedaços cortados de lado, pondo um outro inteiro sobre o apoio.

-Nem sempre matar é o objetivo que temos, irmão... – Aioros se voltou para ele, seriedade nos olhos. – E se algum dia você precisar apenas incapacitar alguém?

O pequeno leonino assentiu com um suspiro, baixando os olhos. Virou-se para a acha de lenha sobre o apoio, o rosto concentrado, e a luz de seu cosmo fez o ar em volta vibrar.

Sorrindo, Aioros tornou a se sentar sob a sombra da árvore, e se deixou tomar em devaneios. As vezes era desperto deles por uma chuva de farpas de madeira, e então ralhava, corrigia, pra depois voltar a mergulhar num mar de divagações.

O Mestre Ares, irmão de Shion, o antigo Mestre. Sua bondade foi por muito tempo reconhecida por todos, de Cavaleiros de Ouro aos aprendizes, dos servos de primeira categoria até os simples aldeões.

Então veio o dia em que ele e Saga, o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, foram convocados á presença do Mestre, e lhes foi comunicado quem ele havia escolhido como seu substituto, em caso de falecimento, e este alguém era Aioros.

Saga, que também era seu amigo, sempre havia sido um rapaz bondoso e honesto, muitos até diziam que ele viria a ser o próximo Mestre, até mesmo Aioros cria nisso. Apesar de não entender muito bem a escolha de Ares, Aioros a acatou.

Mas Saga pareceu que não.

Ele acabou se afastando de todos os amigos que tinha, para então, pouco tempo depois, desaparecer do mapa do Santuário. E isto acabou acarretando numa mudança súbita no próprio Ares.

Nunca mais se viu o rosto do Mestre sob a máscara de metal, tampouco ele tornou á descer para caminhar entre os aldeões, conversar com os cavaleiros. Repudiava até mesmo os criados, pelo que diziam.

O homem que cedera sua lenha para o treinamento de Aiolia tinha dito, poucas horas atrás: sua filha estava doente, ás portas da morte. A jovem se recordava com carinho do dia em que o bom Mestre viera trazer palavras de conforto ao seu avô, quando ele estava na mesma situação, e desejava ter aquele conforto, um último encontro com uma figura tão querida, antes de partir deste mundo.

O aldeão fora levar o pedido da filha aos ouvidos do Mestre, mas nem sequer se conseguiu fazer ouvir, e o pobre homem não sabia o que fazer.

Aioros mesmo teve de dizer para a garota que o Mestre estava ocupado, não podia vê-la, mas que estava orando por ela com todo o fervor. A jovem sorriu, lágrimas brotando dos olhos, e o sagitariano sentiu vontade de chorar também, mas... Melhor que ela levasse uma mentira consigo, do que a verdade.

Um dedo indicador intruso batendo no alto de sua cabeça o despertou outra vez.

-Quer comprar um pica-pau? – e Shura sorriu.

-Ele é espanhol? – Aioros retribuiu o sorriso, puxando Shura pelo braço pra sentar-se ao lado dele.

E nisso percebeu a grande mochila de viagem que o capricorniano trazia á tiracolo.

-Aonde você vai? – o grego quis saber.

-Sicília... Um vulcão em erupção. – os olhos de Shura estavam baixos, disfarçando a tristeza.

-Boa sorte com tudo... – uma mão afagou o ombro do espanhol. – Volta vivo, tá?

Shura riu de leve, um braço enlaçando Aioros pelos ombros, como bons amigos fariam. Aiolia continuava cortando lenha.

-As técnicas dele são destrutivas, você não pode querer que ele rache lenha com um trovão(2), _cabrón_... – o espanhol comentou, meio confuso.

-Eu sei que é quase impossível... Mas tentar não vai mata-lo.

Shura riu, mas Aioros suspirou fracamente, baixando as cabeça.

-_Que passa_? – perguntou, correndo uma mão por seu braço.

-Como, "_que passa_"? – Aioros o olhou com ar de resignação, pra depois completar em voz baixa. - Vou sentir sua falta...

-Vou tentar voltar rápido – Shura prometeu. - , o mais rápido que puder.

Aioros lançou um olhar rápido na direção do irmão, e o viu ainda concentrado em seu serviço. Aproveitando-se disso, ele puxou Shura pelo colarinho da camisa, na tentativa de roubar-lhe um beijo, que o espanhol repeliu.

-Aqui?! – Shura chocou-se com a idéia.

-Tá vendo mais alguém aqui além do Aiolia? – falou com um sorriso maroto. - E olha o quanto ele está concentrado...

Ele sentiu o cosmo do garoto ardendo forte em sua tarefa, e as mãos que o puxaram pra um beijo lento e confortador não importaram tanto.

CABOF!!!

E farpas voaram em cima dos dois, diante dos olhos arregalados de um Aiolia muito assustado com o que via...

-Se contar alguma coisa pra alguém, fica cortando lenha até seu cosmo perder o fio, _chiquito_! – Shura falou, tentando se fazer de bravo pra disfarçar a vergonha, o dedo em riste apontando pra Aioros, que ria á bandeiras despregadas, com a cabeça apoiada contra seu peito.

**o.O.o**

**Notas:**

(1): referência ao signo do Shura. Dã...

(2): referência ao Lighting Plasma, o golpe de Aiolia.

**o.O.o**

_Pois é... Eu tanto ouvia falar da carência das fãs deste casal, que pensei "Poxa, vai chover review em cima da minha fic!"._

_Como eu estava fodidamente enganada!_

_Gente, longe de querer ser chata... Mas ficou ruim a história? Porque fãs eu sei que eles tem..._

_Ai, sei lá, me deu insegurança agora... Ainda bem que escrevi a fic inteira antes de postar, porque se não, acabava nem terminando..._

_Rezando pra que mais fãs vejam com o segundo capitulo..._

Dark Lupina 


	3. Capítulo 3

**Retratação:** A obra a seguir trata-se de uma fanfiction inspirada na série de animação japonesa Saint Seiya, e na série em quadrinhos Saint Seiya Episode G, com fins exclusivos de entretenimento, sem lucro algum de minha parte. As séries e todos os seus personagens aqui citados são de propriedade de Masami Kurumada.

**o.O.o**

Naqueles tempos em que cavaleiros desapareciam, e Mestres mudavam radicalmente de comportamento sem nenhuma razão aparente, a única alegria – alegria seguida de receio, mas ainda assim alegria -, havia sido o retorno de Atena á Terra.

A Deusa havia reencarnado no corpo de uma menina japonesa, que fora trazida ao Santuário num dia de festa, porque, embora seu retorno representasse perigos vindouros, tê-la mais uma vez entre os homens era um símbolo de esperança, um símbolo de que com sua força, os Cavaleiros haveriam de triunfar.

Era uma Deusa, uma deusa menina que no Templo do grande Mestre, Star Hill, vivia cercada de todos os mimos e cuidados que lhes eram dignos. Aioros se lembrava do dia de sua chegada, um bebezinho rechonchudo, lindo como só os bebês conseguem ser.

Chorava nos braços do Mestre ao ser apresentada aos Cavaleiros, ainda apenas uma criança, ainda sem estar ciente de sua condição divina, sem saber de seu destino e importância.

Será que poderia vê-la outra vez? O sagitariano não conseguia se esquecer do calor que sentira no coração, ao ver a pequenina. Shura havia partido, deixando a dor da saudade, isto, aliado ao evento com a filha do aldeão, no mesmo dia, lhe tomavam o sono.

Queria olhar para aqueles olhinhos negros outra vez, só para ter a certeza, de que mesmo ainda infante, Atena a todos ampararia, tanto ele, quanto o aldeão, quanto o próprio Mestre...

Era noite agora, Aiolia já dormia, assim como os criados da Casa, só ele permanecia insone. Virou para si o relógio digital no criado mudo, eram quinze pras dez. Seria muito tarde para ir falar com o Mestre? Ele não queria fazer alarde nenhum, afinal...

**o.O.o**

Não havia guardas na entrada, e isso era algo pra se estranhar.

O lugar estava inteiramente ás escuras. Aioros parou um instante, deixando os olhos se acostumarem ao breu dali, e então seguiu, silencioso, portais à dentro de Star Hill.

Não havia ninguém no saguão, todos os archotes apagados. Na sala onde o Mestre costumava recebe-los, tampouco havia alguém. O Cavaleiro de Sagitário deixou que seu cosmo buscasse a presença de outro ali dentro. Não sentiu o cosmo do Mestre, mas sim, um outro cosmo, poderoso, porém aflito.

Acelerando um pouco o passo, se dirigiu para a sala posterior a de Ares, onde era o quarto da pequena deusa.

E uma figura encurvada sobre seu berço trazia uma adaga afiada nas mãos...

**o.O.o**

-Eu ainda nem cheguei aqui, qual é o motivo da pressa?! – Shura estava irritado.

Havia chegado ao Santuário há menos de cinco minutos, depois de uma longa missão na Sicília de salvamento de civis e reconstrução, e agora já o convocavam outra vez...

"_Infierno_...".

-Um traidor, senhor Cavaleiro! – o guarda parecia em pânico, não que isso despertasse pena no capricorniano. – Um traidor tentou matar Atena!

Shura arregalou os olhos.

-Mas quem teve essa ousadia?

O guarda hesitou em responder.

-Acredite ou não, senhor... – e era visível que se preparava para dizer algo terrível. - ...foi Aioros de Sagitário.

Ao ouvir tais palavras, o Cavaleiro de Capricórnio pareceu esquecer-se de como era que se fazia pra respirar.

-Isso é uma piada?! – bradou, indignado.

-Lamento que não, senhor. As ordens que tenho é de que vista sua armadura e parta em seu encalço. Ele está fugindo com Atena, tem de agir o mais depressa possível!

**o.O.o**

Ele não sabia para onde ir, só sabia que precisava sair dali, o mais depressa possível. Ele sentia a pequena em seus braços aflita, mas ela estava quieta, como se soubesse que aquilo era para seu bem.

Parecia aos olhos dele que todos os guardas do Santuário o haviam tentado deter. Bem, era capaz de ser verdade, afinal, eles estavam todos sob o comando de um grande mentiroso e manipulador.

Como ele podia? Matou o Mestre, assumiu seu lugar sem que ninguém tomasse conhecimento, e, ainda por cima, tentara matar Atena! Justo ele, que um dia fora seu amigo... Um amigo tão próximo...

"Ah, Saga... Porque?", era tudo quanto se perguntava.

Sentiu um cosmo familiar se aproximando, passos apressados batendo com força contra o chão.

-Aioros! Pare já onde está!

O grego se voltou para Shura, no meio de sua corrida. Encarou o espanhol, trajado no ouro de sua armadura, e os pés permaneceram inquietos, o obrigando a se manter afastado, em passos desordenados para trás, e Shura o seguia no mesmo ritmo, caminhando imponente em sua direção.

-Shura, você precisa me escutar...

-Devolva a menina, Aioros. – disse o espanhol, com calma. – Eu não sei porque você fez isso, mas tudo vai ficar bem, confie em mim...

Aioros mordeu o interior dos lábios quase a ponto de faze-lo sangrar.

-Então ele falou mesmo que fui eu quem tentou mata-la? – riu, descrente. – Shura, aquele não é o Mestre... Ele matou o Mestre e tomou seu lugar, foi ele quem tentou mata-la! Aquele é o Saga, Shura! O Saga, que desapareceu!

-O que você está falando, enlouqueceu?!

-É a mais pura verdade! Se não me acredita, vá e arranque a máscara dele, veja com seus próprios olhos!

Shura hesitou. Aioros parecia transtornado, não falava coisa com coisa... Como podia acusar o Mestre? Será que tudo aquilo havia sido por não ter Aioros o substituído?

-_Cabrón_... – Shura tentou manter a calma. – Vamos voltar...

-Não hei de por meus pés lá outra vez sem que essa menina esteja em segurança. – e a apertou fortemente em seu colo, tentando acalmar seu choro. – Me ajude a tira-la daqui!

Dois Cavaleiros de Prata, seguidos por mais uma pequena horda de soldados, chegaram até eles, mas Shura conteve seu ataque com um sinal de braço.

-Você está me obrigando a ferir você...

Sua cosmo energia ardeu com violência quando ele ergueu o braço ao céu. Um golpe no flanco iria incapacita-lo, sem o risco de atingir a deusa, pensou...

-EXCALIBUR!

Ele revidou, mas não da maneira esperada. Um chute atingiu a lâmina em seu braço, fazendo o sangue de Aioros espirrar em todas as direções, nos olhos e nas mãos de todos. Quando se deram por conta, ele já não estava mais lá.

-Ele se atirou contra o golpe, usou seu sangue como distração! – falou um dos Cavaleiros de Prata, estarrecido.

Seguiram sua trilha até onde puderam. Shura se sabia próximo, e sentia o cosmo dele como um fio fraco de vida... Devia estar morrendo por hemorragia.

Quando o encontrou, ele estava jogado sobre o fundo de um barranco, um olhar vazio mirando o seu. Não fosse por sentir seu cosmo, já o diria morto, pois mal se notava sua respiração. Mas o pior de tudo aquilo, era que não estava mais em poder de Atena...

Saltou até ele, se aproximando a passos lentos. Os olhos dos dois se encontraram, e nenhum dos dois nada disse, isto até Shura deixar cair uma lágrima, diante da muda interrogação dele.

"_Quantas vidas eles terão de tirar?  
Quanta dor no coração?  
Quantos sóis eles terão de queimar  
Olhos espanhóis?  
Quando é que eles vão aprender?"_

As lágrimas brotavam com dolorosa fúria quando ele se abaixou junto de Aioros, o suspendendo mais perto de si pelos ombros.

-Onde ela está? – perguntou, numa frieza inconcebível para a expressão de seu rosto.

-Segura... – foi a única resposta que teve antes de seus olhos se fecharem, esgotados.

Shura o apertou forte junto ao peito, num misto de ódio e dor, o choro descontrolado em soluços altos.

-Porque, Aioros... Porque você?! Porque eu?! Porque isso teve que acontecer...?

Uma mão trêmula tocou seu rosto, na intenção de enxugar suas lágrimas, mas fraca demais para tal. Os olhos castanhos fitaram os dele. Pareciam em paz.

-Só cuida do Aiolia... Por mim.

E mais uma vez, seus olhos se fecharam. Só que desta vez, para sempre.

**o.O.o**

Ele voltou para o Santuário com o corpo dele nos braços, coberto por sua capa, o sangue dele manchando o tecido branco, sua própria pele, e o pesar pelo o que havia feito escondido por detrás de uma expressão casmurra.

Todos os que viram aquela cena ficaram estupefatos. Desde muito jovem, Aioros sempre fora visto como um coração bondoso e gentil, como poderia ter feito aquilo? O pior ainda era saber que seu executor era seu melhor amigo...

Tempos difíceis, aqueles... Do nada, uma alma gentil se tornava mesquinha e maléfica. Primeiros sinais dos tempos difíceis, anunciados pela vinda de Atena? Provável...

Todos se perguntavam o que mais poderia acontecer, depois daquilo._  
_

"_Estávamos orgulhosos por lutar  
Mas não podemos vencer esta decepção Qual o próximo da fila a cair? "_

Aiolia nunca mais lhe dirigiu palavra, mas ele zelava pela segurança do garoto, mesmo assim...

Porque nunca tinha feito o que Aioros dissera, arrancado a máscara do Mestre para confirmar suas palavras, era algo que não sabia responder. As coisas estavam indo bem como estavam, não? Era o bastante.

Mas nunca parou de se questionar o porque, o porque de justo um amigo tão estimado – _seu amor _– ter feito aquilo.

Nunca mais ia se esquecer da amizade sincera, muito menos do fato de terem se amado, por um tempo tão curto, mas o suficiente pra marcar cada lembrança a fogo em seu coração.

As vezes as lembranças vinham com força, e faziam doer. Nessas horas, ele pegava aquele disco presenteado, botava pra tocar aquela música brega, e simplesmente lembrava.

Pois era tudo o que havia restado.

_"Lágrimas de tristeza_

_No me dejan olvidarte nunca"_

**o.O.o**

_Weeeeeee!! Muitos, muitos reviews! _

_Obrigado á **Diana Lua, Myleny – Mymy, FMKunh**, **Margarida**, e claro**, insanebluecat** Ran-Ran :3, pelos reviews deixados, e obrigado á quem mais for fazer o mesmo, depois deste último capitulo._

_Espero ter ficado bom, eu sinceramente não fiquei satisfeita com ele, mas como a Ran disse que estava bom, eu resolvi postar mesmo assim._

_Fãs de Shura e Aioros, uni-mo-vos!_

_Eles nunca mais ficarão desamparados, sem fics de qualidade, pelo que depender de mim! _

_Embora eu esteja sem idéias pra novas fics deles, alguém tem algo pra me sugerir? o.o?_

_Um abraço, e obrigado, mais uma vez!_

**_Dark Lupina_**


End file.
